Sensual Encounter
by BreatheLiveWords
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots and mystery-shots (where the pairing is hinted at, but not revealed or is revealed at the end). It will contain different pairings of characters. I have not seen past the second episode of season 4 however. I like to write about parings not seen in the show so there may not be a lot of Stelena/Delena/Beremy. See profile for more info please.
1. 1-Drowning

She was drowning. It was becoming increasingly hard to breathe. The air was leaving her lungs as she sank deeper. She couldn't fight it, had tried to in the past and it hadn't worked. Her entire being was being engulfed and she was going under. It wasn't a fast ordeal. No. This was one of slow, deliberate torture. Yes, she was drowning, and as she looked into the eyes of man causing it, she couldn't imagine wanting anything more.

His eyes were incapacitating her. They held her captive as she looked into them. Those eyes, always spoke for him. She could tell exactly what he was thinking…feeling, from just simply looking into them. They were expressive; more so than any others she had ever seen, had ever stared into. Looking into his eyes, however, was more than staring. It was suffocating, in the purest sense.

They were scorching, those eyes of his, housing depths deeper than the ocean. His soul bled from them; allowed her to see the person that he truly was. The one he so often hid from others; that he tried to hide from her.

Those eyes traveled a slow course over her body. Whatever his eyes took in felt like a physical caress. It caused heat to wash over her. Intensifying as his burning gaze traveled its way up.

Heat pooled in her stomach as his gaze settled there for a moment. He loved that part of her and she knew. She didn't fully understand why, couldn't describe how big of a turn on it seemed to be for him to see her bare stomach, but it was. His gaze lingered there for a moment before his eyes resumed their journey.

By the time his eyes locked with hers, her body had been set ablaze. She'd started off drowning and now she was on fire as well. His gaze had been flames licking against her skin. Smoldering embers flitting across her flesh. The lingering effects were like a state of heat exhaustion. She knew however that this was nothing compared to the way it was at times. Those times when he could burn her alive.

As she peered into those cognitive eyes she could once again see his soul. He was openly showing her. Allowing her to stare into it, something he rarely did. However, when he granted her this liberty she always took it. Even when it broke her.

His very soul was tainted; shrouded in blood and death and she knew he wanted her to see just that. He wanted her to remember exactly who he was. _What_ he was and what he was capable of doing. How he was capable of hurting others. How he was capable of hurting _her_. She knew he wouldn't though, and that's why she allowed it. Allowed his soul, his being, to kill her over and over again every time they came together as one; because if that was what dying felt like, then she would happily die a thousand deaths.

She knew he wanted her to see these things and push him away, but she couldn't. His soul was darkness and light; beautiful and damning all at the same time. He was simply a man and she knew what he wanted more than anything else was to be loved. She had no problem giving him that, no problem showing him her love every day.

His hand skimmed the outside of her thigh almost hesitantly, but she knew better. He was always sure in his actions when locked in his bedroom with her. It was his way of distracting her, drawing her eyes away from his inner being. He did this when he felt too vulnerable, when she was making him hope that there was something else to him than the darkness he knew living inside of him.

Though she didn't want to draw her gaze away from his, it happened as her eyes fluttered from his touch. As they closed for half a second before opening again. His hand moved with slow purpose as it trailed from the outside of her thigh to the inside before skimming her apex with his knuckles.

She was already slick for him, her body always responding wholly to the look he gave when he wanted them to collide. The look he had given her ten minutes prior right before stripping her of her clothes and lying her on his bed.

He began slow ministrations. Still using his knuckles to stroke the length of her slit softly. His touch was cotton soft, but she felt it throughout her entire being. She should have been used to his teasing touch, but she wasn't. It never ceased to amaze her how he found different ways to ignite her flame.

With practiced precision, he slowly slid a single finger inside her at the same time his head descended and he latched onto her pearl. Her eyes began to close, but she fought to keep them open. She needed to watch him, wanted to see everything he was doing.

He was astounding. Simply and truly so. Watching him pleasure her was almost as pleasurable as what she was feeling. It was like watching an artist create a masterpiece. Often making her wonder if those who were able to witness Van Gogh or Claude Monet at work felt the way she did watching him. Like they were watching the beginning blossoms of greatness. It was beautiful, purely and erotically.

He feasted on her with a learned elegance. As if he were drinking the finest of wines, cultivated over decades. Just as with wine, she knew he would savor her. Sip from her slowly, building to an earth shattering crescendo and she knew, no matter how much she begged, he would not change his pace.

Therefore, she exhaled and began to slowly run her fingers through his hair. It wasn't in an attempt to keep him in any particular place. He knew exactly what she liked and gave it to her continuously. No, she simply wanted to touch him... _needed_ to touch him.

Ten minutes after his slow feast, she began to feel pleasure coil in her stomach. Her quiet whispers began to turn into keening. The sound echoing, bouncing off the walls in the quiet room. Her legs began to tremble and she the gripped his hair in a futile attempt, she knew, to ground herself. However, it was no use. With his lips still attached to her bundle of nerves, he looked up at her, eyes holding hers prisoner. The dam within broke and her essence began to grace his awaiting lips.

He licked her languidly until she began to come down from euphoria. Licking his lips clean, he moved up her body, eyes still holding hers hostage, aligning himself. Just as slow and practiced as his oral ministrations, he slid into her depths until he was seated fully.

He stayed there momentarily as he always did, just enjoying the feel of her. Her warmth engulfing him. She squeezed herself around him and he placed his head in her neck groaning.

After a moment, he began a slow place. It was as if they were waltzing. The way in which he stroked her was debonair, an elegance that transcended the current times. She loved every minute of it, would live in that moment forever if it were possible. Even with the tortuously slow pace he kept because she knew what the end result would be.

She moaned into his ear while he moaned into hers. Her arms wrapping around his neck to run her hands down his back. To feel the contracting and extraction of those muscles as he worked her center. He was possessing her. Staking a firm claim as he pleasured her. Every inch of skin touching.

What felt like hours went by, but as her muscles began to contract around him rapidly, he leaned up and looked into her eyes. He loved her. He knew that and he was sure she did too. He had never loved anyone as much as he loved her. As dark as his soul was, as horrible the things he had done, she saw the good in him.

Leaning down, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips, causing her to sigh and they both felt it. Reality began to fade away and time stopped. Placing his lips to her neck he kissed it softly before sinking his fangs into it, drawing out her pleasure. His name slipped from her lips almost forbiddingly as he took one last sip of the sweet nectar that was her blood.

He didn't remove himself from her. Instead, he roll them over, forcing her to straddle him with her head on his chest. Moments ticked by before he heard her whisper, "I love you." He wouldn't saying it back... _couldn't_ say it back, even though they both knew he loved her. He didn't feel worthy of her love and he felt that returning her sentiment would somehow taint her.

Again, he didn't know what he had done to deserve her love, but the hybrid knew that in all his thousand years no one _had_ ever and _would_ ever make him feel the way the way his caramel skinned beauty with the vibrant green eyes did. She wasn't the only one drowning. Klaus was drowning in Bonnie too.

-So...be honest. Did you guess who the mystery-shot was about before it was revealed? Let me know in the reviews and be on the look out for the next one.-

§ ** _BLW_** §


	2. 2-Tangled Up

He breathed out slowly as he focused on the pleasure. No matter how many times this had happened in the past, it always felt as if it were the first time. The sensation was new to him each time. Several times he had tried to prepare himself, but each time he had failed. So each time, his initial reaction tended to be the same.

It was knee buckling. Not one of simultaneous effect. No, the beginning of this pleasure always had one knee buckling and then the other. It was so specific, so repetitive that he knew it was always his left knee that buckled first, closely followed by his right. Then, there would be a few seconds of him regaining his bearings. Much like a fawn when it was first learning to walk.

That tended to be the extent in which his control was lost. After that, everything was back on his time. He dictated how things would be and she never strayed from them. He was more than sure that she wanted to, would love to; but just like having control over her got him off, her submitting to him got her off. Though he knew she would never admit it to anyone.

Looking down at her, he caught her eyes and stared into them as he slid his shaft slowly from her mouth. Stopping when her lips were wrapped only around the head, before slowly tracing his way back inside. He pushed until he felt the back of her throat and he allowed himself to rest there.

He loved the way she looked, with him buried between her lips. She was never more beautiful than she was at that moment to him. Actually, when he thought about it, there was indeed a time where he thought she was even more beautiful. It happened to be whenever they had finished their activities and the evidence of his pleasure was littered across her face. At those times, she looked like a piece of abstract art.

Reaching down, he laced the fingers of his right hand through her hair before removing himself slowly from her mouth. He pulled, tilting her heard back before running his left thumb over her bottom lip. Before he could pull it back, she took it between her lips and sucked it softly.

"Open your mouth and stick your tongue out." He commanded in a husky voice.

She obeyed easily and it took everything he had to keep from smirking. Though he knew, that she knew, he enjoyed her easy compliance. He didn't, however, want her to bite his dick off were she to feel inclined to try.

Bringing his other hand up to tangle in her hair as well, he slid his shaft over her tongue before watching it disappear into her mouth and snaking down her throat. He let out a loud moan as he felt the tip of her nose brush against his pelvis.

He pulled out, painstakingly slow, before repeating the action several times. Each time speeding up his entrance and exit. After a few moments, he'd taken a steady rhythm as he moved in and out of her mouth. He could fill his orgasm building.

Sliding down her throat one more time, he held himself there before undulating his hips, circling his dick in her mouth. After a few seconds, he removed himself with an audible pop before fisting his shaft to contain his orgasm.

As he did this, he looked down at her face. What he saw caused pure arousal, was an ego boost for the century. There was saliva leaking for her mouth and traveling down her chin. This was number three on his list of when she looked most beautiful. However, even with that, she still somehow managed to look innocent, but he knew better.

He had been playing with the little vixen for a while now, knew that she was anything but innocent.

Glancing up at the clock, he saw that he didn't have much time left. So, he would have to hurry. It wasn't an issue for him though. Every time they got together he focused solely on his own pleasure. If she happened to find release from their coupling then great, but he didn't go out of his way to give it to her. Everything he did was for him and him alone. If she wasn't so good at what she did to his body, he would have nothing to do with her.

It was safe to say that he hated her. If it was up to taking or leaving he would do both. Leave her because he couldn't stand her. Looking at her sometimes stirred guilt in his stomach along with his dislike; but, he'd also have to take her because nobody took whatever he had to give without any problems.

Releasing his shaft, he pulled her to her feet and led her to where he could put her in the position he liked taking her the most. He bent her over the surface, before again taking hold of his shaft and sliding it up and down her opening. With one hard thrust he sank home. The sound of his groan overshadowing her moan.

He stayed there for a moment, buried to the hilt. Giving her the briefest of moments to adjust to him before he started in a steady rhythm. There would be no slow build. He didn't have the time. Oh, but he wished he did. Then, he could listen to her beg him over and over again for release as he tortured her with slow shallow strokes; or tortured her teasingly with the head of his dick rubbing gently against her clitoris.

No, he would have to engage in those activities as a later time. Now, they needed to be quick. He needed to be fast.

She was the reason he was having to rush, the reason he couldn't punish her the way he had come to enjoy doing. She had showed up, unannounced as was the case most times, but it had never been here. He thought she knew better. Obviously she didn't and he was going to have to teach her later that night.

So, because he was going to have to rush, he was going to take it out on her as he often did. Hate sex wasn't something new between them, but _angry_ hate sex was the best.

Hands on her hips, he pulled out before snapping his own hips and slamming back into her harshly. She was warm around him. If he was naïve and didn't know any better he would say her pussy was made of gold. However, he did know better. Which meant he knew it was made of pure hell; knowing this though, kept him from being drawn in.

He continued to deliver punishing thrust into her. The sound of their skin slapping against each other filled the room. Removing one hand from her hips, he smacked her on the ass hard a few times before reaching up and intertwining his fingers in her hair.

Yanking her head back forcefully, he dipped his knees a bit to accommodate to the new angle as he continued to piston in and out of her brutally. How he loved punishing her.

"Please, please! Yes, right there! Don't stop." She begged.

He slapped his hand over her mouth, but the sound of her voice made him falter for a second in his actions. It always did. It was always like cold water to him, but no matter how cold it was he wouldn't stop. Had never stopped after getting past it the first few times.

Her voice reminded him that this was wrong. Oh so wrong. He shouldn't have been doing this, not with her of all people, but the wrong didn't stop it from feeling extremely good. The fact that it felt almost forbidden was always enough to drive him to the edge and this was no exception.

With a few more hard thrust, not particularly caring whether or not they hurt her, he released deep inside of her.

His chest rose and fell rapidly and after a few deep breaths, he removed himself, pushing her away from him. He retrieved his pants and boxers from the floor and stepped into them before putting his shoes back on.

Glancing at the clock, he saw that he had three minutes. Looking at her, he was happy to see that she was already dressed and heading for the door.

"Stop." He demanded. She did, slowly turning to face him. "Thank me." He commanded as he took his seat while looking into her deep brown eyes.

"Thank you…Mr. Saltzman." She smiled sweetly at him, but he knew her game.

"Be at my house tonight. Usual time…do not be late." She nodded and was about to head out again when his voice stopped her once more. "Oh and Katherine, don't ever show up here again."

"We'll see." She shot over her shoulder just before the bell rang and she flashed from sight.

Alaric exhaled. How the hell did he get so tangled up?

~Alright, be honest. Did you guess who the mystery shot was about? Let me know in the reviews. If you want me do a certain one-shot for you or a mystery shot for you to see if other people can guess just inbox me and let me know.~

 _ **§BLW§**_


	3. 3 - For You

Demonic eyes stared at her as she looked on, shocked by the scene in front of her. She knew she shouldn't have been. Knew she should have expected as much from him. That never stopped the fact that he always seemed to be able to shock her with his actions. Each one more devious, sinister and unbelievable than the last.

As she started at the dozen bodies littered across the ground, she didn't know whether to be happy or frightened. Happy that she wouldn't have to deal with that threat again, or frightened by the fact that he could do such a things.

Again, it wasn't the first time that she had seen such chaos from his hands. In fact as she looked on, she almost dared to say that this was on the milder side of what he was normally up to. Even with that thought in her mind, she wouldn't make excuses for him. It was simply too much.

He had managed to rid the town of danger, however, she didn't condone of the way he did it. As usual he had gone overboard and the bodies were where anyone could stumble across them. Hell, it was pretty much what she had done, when he called her saying he had a gift for her.

Wielding around to face him, her eyes narrowed. She had every intention of chastising him, but that was put to rest when she actually looked at him. She had expected him to have that not a care in the world smirk on his face. The one he normally wore when he had done something others labeled a travesty, while he labeled it fun.

However, that smirk was absent. In it's wake was a grim line. He stood, with his lips pressed tightly together, leaning against one of the giant oak trees with his arms crossed.

Slowly, the lecture that had been on the tip of her tongue began to dissipate. It was at that moment that she realized he hadn't done this simply for the fun of it. No, he had done it because he had been truly worried about her. For that, she couldn't fault him.

Carefully stepping over one of the bodies, she made her way to him. He didn't move, just followed her with his eyes. Eyes, that still showed his true nature. Eyes so black that at times she wondered if they were a reflection of his soul.

When she made it to him, he didn't reach for her; didn't immediately pull her with more force and speed to his body like he normally would have. No, he continued to stand there.

Slowly, she reached out and lightly traced the veins beneath his eyes. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, but she also didn't know exactly where his frame of mind was at that precise moment.

She traced each vein slowly, and still, he didn't touch her. She was okay with that. She then allowed her hands to cup his face as she ran one of her thumbs across his lower lip.

She rose onto her tiptoes to kiss him, but with the height difference was only able to kiss his chin. He took pity on her then. Lifted her up as he normally did so their mouths could meet.

The kiss was sensual, slow. It wasn't the normal frenzy. No, with this kiss she was thanking him. Thanking him for what he'd done for her. She trailed her tongue over his bottom lip and she soon found her back hitting a tree.

His lips began to dominate hers and she could do nothing but yield to his control. She could feel his tongue probing for entrance and it was soon invading her mouth. There was no battle for dominance. Normally, she would have attempted, if only to liven things up a bit. However, now, she simply wanted to feel him.

So...she kissed him with just as much vigor as he was kissing her. Her mouth moving, slanting to follow his lead. His body pressed deeply between the apex of her thighs, yet he was careful not to hurt her.

She could feel his growing erection and knew that she should have put a stop to their actions. The direction in which they were traveling wasn't one of unfamiliarity. She had indulged in it several times with him. However, because of the current situation at hand and their current location, she knew she needed to put an end to the kiss. And yet, she couldn't.

Instead, she continued to allow him to ravage her lips, explore her mouth with his imploring tongue.

His kisses had always been able to set her body ablaze. Hell, sometimes he was able to do it with just his mere presence. This, at first, had bothered her. Especially upon first realizing it. She shouldn't have been attracted to him. Shouldn't have craved him in such a way, but she had and she still did. The only difference is, now she knew it was something more.

Yes, she didn't have a doubt that he actually cared about her in such a way, but seeing tonight what he had done for her, the line he had crossed for her, she knew his emotions went a bit deeper and somewhere in, her assumption, his black soul, he had carved out a place for her.

She was brought out of her slight musing when she felt one of his hands got between them. Her dress had been pushed up when he'd picked her up and placed her against the tree, so he had no difficulty reaching down and ripping her panties. The action causing a gasp to escape her lips.

She felt his finger run along her slit, testing her. She was already wet for him. If she was honest, she would go as far as to say she constantly stayed wet for him.

He slipped a single finger inside and she drew in a breath, pulling her lips from his. It was needed on both accounts. One, because he had been kissing her breathless; and two, because his touch always seemed to _leave_ her breathless.

Often times, he would tease her. Bringing her to several orgasms with just his touch alone. However, at this moment, as she looked into his eyes, she knew there would be no teasing this time. He needed her and she needed him too.

As he removed his finger and began to release himself, she leaned in and placed her lips to his neck. Kissing it a few times before biting down on it. This pulled a low groan from him and with one quick motion he was buried to hilt inside of her. The action causing both of them to voice their satisfaction.

He began to thrust into her. His pace one of rapid speed, yet somehow he knew exactly what angle to adapt in order to satisfy her.

Her moans were loud, echoing in the forest. She knew that if there were people around they no doubt would hear her, but she didn't care. She was in paradise as she held on to his shoulders. She knew he wouldn't let her fall, but she needed to brace herself and wrapping her arms around him was her best options.

Mildly, she knew she should have been mortified or at least ashamed. Here she was, receiving mind blowing pleasure and dead bodies lay about. In a twisted way, it gave her a sense of morbid satisfaction to be receiving such euphoria among the bodies of those who had been hell bent of getting her.

She buried her face into his neck as he thrust into her. She placed open mouth kisses there as she moaned. She could feel her orgasm building within her. Coiling through her stomach and screaminging to be released.

As she reached her breaking point, she bit down on his neck, causing him to groan and spill into her.

He didn't release her and he didn't remove himself immediately. No, they stood there for a few moments, bodies still joined in the most intimate way, their chests heaving.

When she removed her face from his neck, he moved back and bore into her eyes. He then kissed her on the lips. It was a ghost of a kiss and the most gentle that he had ever initiated with her.

Slowly, he removed his softening member and gently placed her on her feet. The tattered remains of her panties slid onto the ground and reaching over, retrieving them before using them to clean the evidence of their joining away.

When she looked around, she didn't see any bodies and noted they were in a slightly different part of the forest.

"We need to get back and clean the bodies up." She told him as she took his hand after he'd tucked himself away and waited for him to lead the way back. She could only assume he'd flashed them where they were as they had kissed.

Trailing behind him slightly, she followed him back to the seen of the massacre.

When they reached the sight, she sighed looking around and at that moment, a thought occurred to her. One she should have thought of when she first arrived, but was soon distracted from.

"You know he's going to kill you for this right? And he'll probably just make more." She stated looking around at the slain Hybrids.

"Then I'll simply kill the Gilbert girl so he can't." He responded, causing her head to snap up and stare at him. "Relax love, I'm kidding." He paused and smirked. "Slightly."

"I'm serious."

With a sigh he cupped her face. "You let me worry about my brother. Believe me, I won't let him touch you and you," He stated before turning her around. "Worry about burning these bodies, Little Witch." She opened her mouth to protest, but he cut her off. "Just trust me."

Bonnie sighed as her Original wrapped his arms around her waist. "Fine Kol. I trust you."

"Good, because contrary to what you may believe. I didn't do this for fun." He leaned down and kissed her neck as she began her spell. "I did it for you."


	4. 4 - Delight

_Destruction_. That was the aura the house gave off as she stood just outside of it. She had arrived moments ago, but she couldn't bring herself to go in. She was afraid of what lie on the other side of the door. Opening it would be like going down the rabbit hole and though it had worked out for Alice, she knew it may not work out the same for her. This was no fairytale. Unfortunately, what she lived in was a replication of hell. Everything she had ever known, held dear, had gone to shit or left by one way or another.

Taking a deep breath she braced herself as she made her way to the door. With each step she took, dread settled itself more fiercely in her stomach, making her nauseous. At least, she hoped it was the dread.

To take her mind off of what she may finally find upon entering the house, she counted her steps. It was a feeble attempt really, and she knew as much, but she needed to do something. If she didn't, she was sure she wouldn't be able to handle whatever situation that awaited her.

Finally, reaching the door, she took another deep breath before bringing her hand up and slowly wrapping her finger around the cold door handle. It was the middle of the summer however. Well over eighty degrees that night. She knew that there was no real possible way the door handle was cold. She knew she had to be imagining things and was just projecting her unease.

Without giving it another thought, she quickly pulled the door open and what greeted her was…

 _Disorder_. Disorder so profound, it made her take a step back.

She had been to this house several times. It had always been nice and upon being allowed to make some changes and help decorate it, she had turned it into an absolute beauty. Now, however, everything was an absolute wreck.

As she took slow steps in, she glanced around. The once bright entryway that they had decorated in a white and molten brown mix, but still gave off an air of lightness was anything but. The wallpaper was stripped from the walls in places and the overall feel was dark and tainted.

The accent table that had been placed there was shattered to pieces on the floor, beneath a hole she could only assume it caused. The vase that once sat upon it was shattered on the opposite side with the flowers that usually decorated it laying lifeless on the floor.

She continued to creep through and upon coming to the living room, it gave her pause. The red paint, that had once seemed warm and even romantic was still in tact. However, it was now imposing and she could only think of blood bleeding onto the shambles the room had been turned into.

The furniture was over turned and one of the three pictures that normally hung on the walls was smashed to pieces on the ground. The others were still on the wall, hanging on by a small hair, but the unmistakeable splintering of glass told her a fist had collided with them recently.

The end tables were in pieces and several of the fireplace tools were sticking out of the walls. The entire seen was sad.

She begin to slowly make her way to the stairs and she placed her foot on the first one, she heard the house shift as old houses normally did. It let out an eerie noise that almost sounded like a cry. As she made her way up the stairs she couldn't help, but wonder if the house was mourning, because unmistakeably, she could feel it in the air…

 _Death_. It was so potent, so thick, it blanketed the air. It was almost enough to make her want to turn around and not look back. If she didn't know any better she would have sworn that she was suffocating on it.

She could smell the thick metallic fragrance of blood and knew that whatever had happened, whatever she was about to walk in on, she was probably not prepared. However, she knew she had to get prepared and quickly.

It was as if what she felt in the air was trying to push her back. She knew it was crazy and realized it was probably her body's fight or flight instinct kicking in. Her body wanted to take over and tell her to go back the way it came, but her mind wanted her to trudge forward deeper into the death laden hall.

They were having a war and it seemed as if her mind was winning, as she slowly, with much effort, but surely made her way through the metaphorical coldness of the hallway.

There was only a dim light coming from the end of the hall and she had been here so much, been in that room so much that she knew it was his bedroom.

Her chest began to rise and fall a little bit faster as she was but a few steps a way from the door. The closer she got. The more her heart seemed to race as if she was going to go into cardiac arrest.

Slowly, she pushed opened the cracked door and immediately shut her eyes. She hadn't been prepared for this. She had seen death before, but this wasn't just death. As she slowly opened her eyes she reaffirmed that thought. No this wasn't death this was…

 _Diabolical_. She had no other way of describing what it was she saw in front of her. There were half a dozen bodies. A few of them were missing limbs and a few seemed to be gutted with gaping holes in their necks.

It was over kill in the most simple sense and while she wanted to be disgusted. She couldn't be. She knew that it wasn't his fault. He had a hard time controlling it and no matter how much she tried to help him, there was nothing that she could do.

This wasn't the first time that he had killed someone. She honestly wasn't sure what count they were on, but she was certain this was the worse by far. It was the most she'd seen him kill at once as well.

She slowly took in the mortifying plethora of bodies that littered the room. From the amount of blood that pooled over the floor, she surmised that he'd gone out and gotten these people. Bringing them back to feast on. It was sinister to say the least, but she knew it could have been worse. He could have killed and drained them whenever he was and anyone else that happened to stumble across them.

Her stomach rolled with nausea again and she swallowed hard to keep it from making an appearance. That was the last thing she needed at the moment.

She turned to him slowly after a moment. He stood stock still in the corner. You would think she would have seen the look of a monster, but that wasn't what she saw. No, instead she saw unmistakeable, unparallelled…

 _Devastation_. It wasn't hard to see that it ran deep. One look at his face and she knew that it was killing him. Those primary colored eyes held deep sorrow and regret, but they also held something else.

She hated this was his life. There were so many others she could have thought of that deserved this. Deserved this fate. She didn't understand why it had to be him, but she guessed it wasn't for her to understand. It had happened and she was doing all she could to make sure he was okay.

He was covered in the blood of the people that lay lifeless on his floor and she wanted nothing more than to get something and clean him up, but she was afraid that if she left, he wouldn't be there when she got back. It had happened once and it had taken her almost a week to find him.

No, she wouldn't run that risk. Instead, she reached out her hand to him and when he reluctantly took it, she led the way from the bedroom into the bathroom down the hall. Sure, she could have gone to the one in his room, but she honestly needed to be away from the carnage.

After removing his saturated shirt, she set to work on getting him cleaned up. The entire time the devastation behind his eyes didn't wane, but the emotion she couldn't figure out began to slowly grow.

Once she had him cleaned up, he grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes. _I love you._ Left his lips so softly she barely heard it. _But I can't keep feeling this._ Were the next words to tumble forward and that's when she knew what that look was, what emotion was consuming him. The one that he was going to allow to win…

 _Defeat_. His shoulders slumped and she could see that he was giving up. What it was that he was going to do, and she wouldn't let that happen. She would rather lose him to death than to lose him to that.

Grabbing his face between both of her hands she shook her head rapidly as tears began to form in her eyes. She wanted to talk him down. Tried to find the words that would make him realize that it would get better. That he could get better. As she looked at him, however, she didn't think anything she said would sway him. So, instead, she removed one of her hands from his face to grab his and place it on her stomach.

His eyes quickly shot down to where his hand was and she knew he could feel it. She watched as he cocked his head to the side and knew he was listening to the small heartbeat. She was more than sure it was a simple whisper at that moment, but she had no doubt if he strained he would be able to hear it. Then his forehead dipped with confusion.

"I don't understand. I've been this way for..." He trailed off and she knew that he actually had no idea. The saying, "The life of a vampire is timeless" was not an exaggeration. While she knew he though he had been causing destruction for as long as he could remember it had only been a little over two months.

"Two months." She whispered. "I'm three months along. So, that means you can't do what you were about to do. You can't shut it off because we need you. It's going to get better. I'm going to help you, but our baby is going to need their father."

That boy next door smile that she loved so much lit his face and he pulled her in for a hug. She wasn't worried about him losing control with her. She seemed to be the only person he could never hurt.

Leaning in he kissed her head of black hair and when he pulled back she looked up at him releasing a sigh of relief. His blue eyes, that could not be duplicated. The one's she loved so much she gave them their own name stared into hers.

"We're going to be parents, Bon. I hope they look like you."

Bonnie smiled at him. "I don't care which one of us they look like as long as they have your eyes. That beautiful Matty-blue."

Matt gave her a smile as she leaned up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss. She pulled away and that's when she saw it. In the very pool of his eyes, shining magnificently bright…

 _Delight_.


End file.
